


Quiet Nights

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Neighbours [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Pussy Cats, horny belle, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: Bellestiltskin prompted: Gold wants to sleep, but the neighbor's cat is meowing all night. He knocks on her door in the middle of the night to solve this little problem. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Friendly Reminder: This fic is in a series of separate AU's featuring Belle and Gold as Neighbours. Although Gold’s name will always be Reece, each story is separate unless otherwise specified. This is a prompt based series so get in touch with me! Through the archive, twitter (@JustADearie), or tumblr (JustADearie). Thank you guys so much for all of your love, I appreciate you! Happy Reading Everybody! xx

_That stupid fucking cat_. Reece Gold swore the beast must snore in it's sleep, hissing, mewling, and purring all night long. Although soft in nature even the moans and cries were enough to prevent Reece from sleeping.

He got out of bed with with a grunt, rubbing the tight muscle in his right thigh before reaching out for his cane. He slipped on the pair of warm slippers at the foot of his bed and headed towards the bedroom door. He grabbed the black silk robe hanging on the back of the door before putting on the billowing fabric. He neglected to tie the robe at his waist in his haste to scold his bothersome neighbour and her beast of a cat.

Reece unlocked his front door, and limped into the hallway angrily. His knuckles were white from the tight grip on his cane as the frustrated man wrapped on the door next to his, apartment three-twenty-one. He banged rapidly on the door, right up to the very moment it was swung open only to be replaced by a very petite and angry looking brunette.

Reece’s anger seemed to disintegrate as he took in Belle French, dressed in a tank top and a pair of panties. _Was she insane coming to answer the door dressed like that?_ He felt his cock twitch as her nipples puckered under the tank top, the hallway much colder than her heated apartment.

“Are you insane Reece!” Belle yelled at the man whose hand was still hovering in the air from his insistent knocking. “It's the middle of the night what are you doing here?” She asked, taking in his open robe and the tanned skin of his bare chest. Daring to look down further she saw the trial of hair that made her belly tighten as it disappeared into the waistband of his black boxers. She blushed, entertaining her previous thoughts.

“Your stupid fucking cat has been mewling all night! I've been trying to get to sleep! But the damned beast won't stop its crying!”

Belle looked at him, a curious expression on her brow. She opened her door widely so Reece could see inside her apartment.

“Adam’s asleep Reece.” Belle indicated towards the small cat tower in her living room where the fat tabby was lounging on his back, a stupid smile plastered over his chubby face.

Reece’s brow furrowed. The cat was indeed sleeping quietly, and it was unlikely he would hear the noises from her living room in his bedroom. But if he gave in now, Reece would never get any sleep.

“The beast's been crying all night I tell you!”

“Don't you think I would have heard him! He's in my own apartment for goodness sake!”

“Maybe you're as deep a sleeper as the fucking pussy cat!”

“I wasn't sleeping Reece!”

“Then how'd you not hear the damned cries, the cat's been moaning for the past ten minutes I can hear it from my fucking bedroom!”

“Oh god.” Belle said, blushing as she stood to hide her face behind the front door slightly.

“Belle?”

She emerged a few seconds later biting down on her lower lip in contemplation. “That wasn't the cat Reece. It was me.”

“You?”

“I was...I was masturbating.”

“No you were not.”

“Yes I was!” She jumped to her defence all too immediately. “Wait, why would you say something like that?” She questioned, slightly offended by his utter refusal of her sense of sexuality.

“Stop trying to make a fool of me, your goddamn cat was crying!” Reece countered, not wanting to be mocked by the small woman.

“I'm not Reece!” She yelled, opening the door fully and crossing her arms defensively; causing the neck of her shirt to open, bringing the cleavage of her pert breasts into view. “If anyone here feels foolish it's me! I was trying to get myself off! With thoughts of you no less and you storm over here telling me I sound like a fucking cat!”

“Thoughts of me?” He said quietly, his face going from one of anger to absolute shock as Belle waived her arms about during the embarrassing revelation.

Without a further thought Belle reached down and grabbed Reece by the hand, pulling him into her apartment and closing the front door behind him. He limped slightly, his mind dumbfounded, as she dragged him towards her bedroom, his robe billowing behind him at her brisk pace.

“Belle? What are you?” He asked in confusion as she opened up the bedroom door revealing the feminine room painted in light yellows and strong gold accents. “Why are we?” He asked as she sat him down in the navy blue arm chair across from her bed. “Belle what on earth?” Reece stated, about to stand up from the armchair as he watched Belle move to her bedroom door, closing it with a deep breath.

“If you don't mind I would prefer some peace and quiet while I masturbate.” She said assuredly as she moved towards her bed, crawling onto the plush comforter and sitting with her back against the cushioned headboard. “Unless you plan on saying something sexy with your accent. That would definitely get me off.” She said boldly, pushing the blankets to the side so he could have a clear view.

“Belle…?” Reece questioned, not able to fathom why the woman who haunted his dreams would drag him into her bedroom when all he wanted was for her cat to shut up so he could get some sleep.

“I want you to watch.” She said, slightly embarrassed, but mostly enraged that he had interrupted her previous fantasy, not to mention incredibly aroused because a half naked Reece Gold was sitting in her bedroom.

Reece stared at her dumbfounded, not believing his luck.

“I mean unless you don't want to?” Belle realised all of a sudden how inappropriate her actions were. “Gods I've just dragged you in here--”

“Take your panties off.” He choked out, not wanting to give her time to second guess herself. He swallowed the lump in his throat, watching Belle’s breath still as she waited in anticipation for his next move. “Let me see your pussy.” He continued confidently, eagerly,  his cock getting heavier as he watched her reach towards the little pink panties and pull them from her hips, down her legs, over her small toes and tossing them down on the bed.

Her pussy was already red and wet, she had clearly been touching herself before. “Told you it wasn't the fucking cat.” Belle said as she spread her legs wider and ran her hands up and down her thighs.

“Shut up and touch yourself you stubborn woman.” Reece barked out, watching her glistening lips as she racked her hands through her curls. Her finger dipped into her opening, spreading the gathering wetness and stroking up to her clitoris. She hissed out, sensitive from her earlier teasing, knowing she was already practically on the edge.

“I might be stubborn, but at least I’m not an insufferable asshole who thinks he's always right.” Belle huffed as she brought her second hand up to her breasts, kneading gently and pushing at her puckered nipples.

“Coming from the bookworm know-it-all.” Reece scoffed as he watched her spread her lips, teasing her opening before inserting the delicate finger into her pussy. Her thrusts were shallow and quick, setting a fast pace until she would pull out to rub vigorously at her clit.

“Keep talking it's working!” She whispered, her voice soft and unlike anything Reece had heard from her before.

“Belle, would you mind terribly if I were to...touch myself.” He asked uncomfortably, unable to ignore the aching in his cock and the pulsing in his balls as he watched her pleasure herself.

“Will you take it out? I want to watch you.” Belle said as a wave of pleasure sparked through her body, causing her to hum as she approached that peak. She slowed down her touches to accommodate her body as she waited and watched Reece pull down his boxers.

“Fuck” Reece muttered as he grabbed his cock, leisurely stroking the shaft in time with Belle’s fingers in her pussy.

“Come closer!” She cried, speeding up her thrusts as she watched Reece stand, his cock in hand, tugging at the tanned flesh as he walked towards her bed. Belle let out a series of cries, as he made it to the side of her bed.

“Fuck Belle.” Reece whispered, his balls tightening as he watched the girl, her eyes locked on his cock as she bit down on her lip.

“Will you cum on me Reece?” She asked, looking up at him and locking eyes with the dark brown pools, his face shadowed in the evening light of her bedroom.

“Oh fuck, Belle really?”

“Will you cum on me, please?” She asked, focusing her attention back on her clit as her toes curled, her body tightening for the impending release.

“Fuck.” Reece muttered like a prayer as he pumped his shaft rapidly, his release building as Belle recited his name in need.

The orgasm ripped through him, thick robes of cum shooting out onto Belle’s clothed stomach and dripping onto her sheets as he fisted himself through the wave of pleasure.

Belle let herself follow him over the edge, the hot cum seeping into her tank top and sticking against her skin. Her hand stilled as she cried out through her release, clamping her thighs together for the pressure.

They caught their breath, unable to look each other in the eyes as they realized the intimacy they just shared. Reece pulled on his boxers and began pacing around the room whilst Belle located her pink panties and put them on. She pulled off her shirt, the cum hardening in the night air and she tossed it on her dresser. She pulled out a clean tank top and stood still in the middle of her bedroom, watching Reece pace in panic.

_Had this been a mistake?_

“You seriously thought I was the cat?” Belle offered to the empty space between them, stopping Reece in his tracks. He looked up and met her gaze, an infrequent smile crossing his face.

“Absolutely.”

“Maybe, next time you hear my cat whining you could come over if you wanted?” She asked awkwardly.

“Listen Belle…”

_Dammit, he was going to reject her. She’d scared him away and now he would hate her._

“Could I perhaps take you to dinner first?”

“What? Really? Like a proper date?” Belle asked in alarm.

“I believe in doing things properly...”

“And yet I drag you in here to watch me masturbate.” Belle buried her face in embarrassment.

“No, Belle, don’t be, don't worry, I enjoyed myself, immensely. I just had no idea that you would ever entertain the feelings I have for you.” He said as he moved towards her.

“I thought you thought I was an obnoxious know-it-all.”

“Well I do-”

“Hey!” She said as she playfully swatted his arm and Reece laughed off the fierce gesture.

“I am very much interested in being with you Belle.”

“And I you, Reece.” She said as she bit down on her lower lip before raising onto her tip toes to gently brush his lips. He sighed at the touch, leaning into her gesture and capturing her lips again, this time in an open mouthed kissed, wrapping his arms around her waist as her palms ran over the stubble on his cheeks. “Would you maybe, like to stay the night? Perhaps you’ll get some sleep?” Belle asked tentatively and Reece smiled down at her.

“With pleasure.” He said as they parted towards the bed and got underneath the covers. They had never really touched like this before, but Belle easily tucked herself within his embrace. Reece had dreamt about holding her countless times, and he quickly found his eyelids closing, until a deep mewl sounded off in the distance, followed by a rather unusual grunt.

“Okay, now that time it was the cat.” Belle said with a smile as Reece groaned, clearly he was not destined to be getting any sleep tonight.


End file.
